The term "fluorene" as used herein refers to the tricyclic compounds which are generally illustrated by the following structural formula: ##STR1## In the chemical names used herein, the position of substituents on the fluorene will be indicated by referring to the point of attachment on the ring carbon by the number system illustrated in the above formula. Unless otherwise indicated, the term fluorenyl as used herein refers to the 9-fluorenyl radical.
Fluorene compounds have found a number of uses in the past. Some such compounds have been found, particularly useful for preparing metallocene compounds which have utility as catalysts for the polymerization of olefins.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a relatively simple process employing one common starting material, where such process is suitable for producing a variety of fluorene compounds. It would also be desirable to provide a process to prepare such compounds where the compounds are separated in substantially pure form.